1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrically driven vehicle.
2. Background Art
This type of electrically driven vehicle is already known in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2008-260458, for example. In this electrically driven vehicle, the cooling air drawn in through a cooling fan to be circulated through a battery box in which a plurality of batteries are separately housed is led to cooled sections of a plurality of power drive units so as to cool the power drive units.